


Reviving a Wilted Flower

by TrackerKitsune



Series: FFXIV Write 2019 [11]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Canon Typical Violence, F tribe, FFXIV Write Challenge 2019, Knotting, L tribe, M/M, Nunh kink, Panic Attacks, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, mentions of past sexual abuse, miqo'te headcanons aplenty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 23:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20714237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrackerKitsune/pseuds/TrackerKitsune
Summary: The Nunh of the F tribe takes in a lost tia from the L tribe.





	Reviving a Wilted Flower

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Squid of Light (hero_of_derp)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hero_of_derp/gifts).

> FFXIV Write Challenge 2019 Prompt #18: Wilt  
This turned out waaaaay longer than I expected it to initially.  
L'tydan/Tydan, L'xayv and L'jahro belong to Squid of Light! <3 F'rhuza Nunh and F'zuula Tia are my own characters.

F'rhuza growls at the upstart who has walked himself into  _ his _ territory, demanding  _ his  _ guest just because the Nunh wants his bedwarmer back and the Tia wants to fuck him as well - the older Nunh can smell the desire on him and bares his teeth slightly. Where he had been coming out of that flirty, seductive shell and showing the sweet man behind it, L'tydan has gone quiet and even paler than normal as he slips back into it and goes to assist his fellow Tia.

"...Let me get this strrraight one more time," the Nunh growls through his teeth, blocking L'tydan from going to the uppity Tia with an arm. He knows F'zuula is stood behind with his bow ready.  _ Time for a lesson _ . His growl reverberates into his words. "You  _ insult _ my darrrling huntrrresses,  _ insult _ my son who is leader of the tribe, and you  _ insist _ that I prrresent our much rrrrespected guest to you so that you can…?" 

"Return him to the L tribe's current Nunh so he can resume his duties and be punished for running away," the mouthy brat postures as he speaks, far too used to abusing his position in the L tribe. F'rhuza, for all his usually peaceable nature, is furious at the disrespect. He draws back an arm and punches the smug kit in the face, even as L'tydan's face falls. 

The Nunh hauls the younger miqo'te up by his shirt. "What's this mouthy kit's name?" Tydan runs a hand up his arm, looking up at him from his shoulder.

"Pray put L'jahro down," he purrs, slipping into that simpering that F'rhuza had  _ just _ gotten him out of doing even as he answers the question. "I can entertain you better,  _ sir _ …" 

The tall Nunh practically cringes from the obviously put on nature of the flirting, seeing it come more awkwardly to the smaller man now that he's just barely begun to trust him - after a good couple of weeks of refusing the offers of bedding him and treating him the same as any other in his tribe. His tail fluffs in anger and disgust; is this how L'tydan survives with the L tribe's Nunh? 

"Put my heir down, F'rhuza Nunh, and hand over L'tydan." It seems he'll get to find out. The purple haired seeker tilts his head, adjusting his grip and moving his hand to L'jahro's  _ throat _ .

"L'xayv Nunh, was it?" He challenges calmly, feeling Tydan hiss at him that he's doing something stupid. "I've a prrroposition for you and your  _ heir _ ." This is something that needs worded  _ carefully _ if he's to get what he's aiming for out of it.

He sets the previously mouthy tia on his feet, crossing his arms. "Your heir is safe - for now. Take him, leave and I'll have one of my women bring out some food from our stores for your tribe and kits, as I had already agreed with your other Tia here since your stores are not very high. In exchange… I would be much obliged with the young man's continued presence here." He can feel the sudden tension from L'tydan, though the man makes it somehow look like he's surprised and flattered. "He's such a good  _ bedwarmer _ , I'd miss his skills far too much," he lies through his teeth, hating the way the words taste on his tongue but making his expression seem sincere. "And I'm certain we could supply your tribe with extra resources in future in return?" 

It's a bold attempt, but F'rhuza never got anywhere by being timid. He can smell Tydan's sudden stress, compounded by the way L'jahro is staring at him, and forces down the protective growl that wants out. 

Tydan is slowly coming unstuck as he's unsure of where he stands suddenly. It's easy to deal with L'xayv, to manipulate his situation to his advantage… Though L'jahro is a nightmare in his life. 

F'rhuza is still a relatively unknown entity to him, and the taller man has thrown him off his usual way of coping with his situation over the weeks he's managed to spend with the F tribe. He knows at the very least that he can't afford to show any possible enjoyment of being here. Neither of his tribe mates would allow it, considering he's so  _ useless _ for almost anything to do with the tribe that he's sure his life is their entertainment.

"Ah…" he steps in front of F'rhuza, batting his eyelashes coyly. "Surely, you would understand if my Nunh needs my company? I-"

"Your deal is... acceptable, I suppose, since he can't even  _ hunt, _ " L'xayv interrupts, looking sour. L'jahro's expression is thunderous; all the more amusing to F'rhuza that he won't be able to fuck his fellow Tia behind his leader's back. It's so obvious that it stings his nose and he wonders at how the tribe functions if  _ this _ is rife within. He feels Tydan  _ wilt  _ against his arm, catching his meager weight easily while the Tia processes what's just gone on over his head.

Regardless of that, he has to honour the agreement he's just made and signals to some of the huntresses, having them bring out what appears to the now stunned L'jahro to be half of a  _ massive  _ bear. It's symbolic, it's an unspoken  _ insult _ \- and F'rhuza is all sharp teeth and a wide grin as he watches them growl under their breaths and accept it somewhat gracefully. It's going to be funny watching them get it back to their tribe.

The Nunh gently sits Tydan down, patting his ears affectionately. His ear flicks as his eldest walks up behind him.

"Dad… did what I think happened, actually happen?" F'zuula is used to his father's antics but this is a step further than what he's ever seen him pull off. F'rhuza looks over his shoulder and grins, nodding proudly as his tail curls. 

"Yes, yes it did." He's about to elaborate further when Tydan speaks up.

"You… traded a bear for me…" the shorter seeker is on his feet in a second, visibly irate - and confused by the entire exchange. "You traded food for a 'bedwarmer' when you haven't even fucked me?!" The Nunh is quiet for a moment, letting him finish and noticing how the Tia begins to draw back like he's expecting to be hit, his brain catching up that he's just snapped at someone higher in the tribe than him. F'rhuza shrugs, reaching out and pulling the other seeker against him. He rubs a cheek over his head fondly.

"Well, I could hardly let him know I actually enjoy your company for other reasons, could I? He'd have definitely wanted to take you back with him if I'd shown a single ounce of care for you." He steps back slightly, taps the shorter miqo'te's cheek lightly. "Mind your language round the kits," he reprimands him softly, noticing his three year old daughter nearby and definitely listening in to what's being said.

The pale haired seeker startles at the light tap, his odd eyes showing absolute confusion still as the F tribe makes so little sense compared to what he's used to. He turns and walks off with a lump in his throat, storming his way into the Nunh's tent where he's been staying before F'rhuza can see him cry. He's been completely thrown by the man from the start of his stay here, not a single advance accepted by him or his Tia - and it only confuses him more that the supposedly vicious bear tribe only has  _ one _ of age Tia, the next oldest being fifteen summers and still learning to hunt. He's not used to being treated like this and it makes it  _ hard _ . He feels a bit lost, cut adrift with no direction without his usual purpose - though being a plaything is hardly much to live for, part of his brain whispers.

The flap moves and he wills back the wetness in his eyes, seeing the tall figure of the Nunh. He aims for a smile, though it comes out sad and strained. "I'm in a bit of a sorry state for sex, I'm afraid." It's a humourless joke but F'rhuza indulges him with a chuckle nonetheless, coming to sit by him, and begins to strip off bits of leather armour. "...You've put your tribe through a lot for someone who can't even survive on their own any more," falls out of Tydan's mouth as he looks down. 

"It seems to be a habit of my tribe," the taller seeker admits, smirking softly. "I was fourteen summers when my Nunh exiled me from the tribe I was born in. A too young Tia, half starved and unable to hunt for himself, alone and delirious when I practically fell into the bear tribe's territory. Skinnier than you, even - and they took me in, raised me into a decent Tia and then a Nunh." He places a hand lightly on the smaller man's back and feels him cringe and tense. When he does nothing else, Tydan slowly relaxes. 

"So you pity me."

"No. I pity that they took away your strength, certainly," his hands slides down the Tia's arm, tracing where muscles had once been. "But I do not pity  _ you _ . You have survived whereas I nearly died. You have my  _ respect _ , Tydan." He rolls his shoulders as he feels the stunned stare on his ears. A hand grasps his wrist, pulls and he follows to find himself near  _ covering _ the other miqo'te. He tilts his head, red eyes focused on vulnerable pale purple and green. 

"Fuck me, please," Tydan asks him, meaning everything instead of flirting in that hollow way of his. "...Show me how someone takes a person they respect. Let me experience that at least once in my life." F'rhuza gazes at him for a long moment, softens and cleaves to his wishes. 

"Alright," he purrs, standing and without warning  _ picking Tydan up _ . The Tia yelps in surprise at the ease with which he's lifted, being deposited on the Nunh's bed with care and looked over with an appreciative gaze. He shoves a hand in the taller man's face frantically as he leans down.

"W-Wait!! I… need… some rules," he bites his lip, flustered when out of control like this. F'rhuza sets a knee next to his legs and nuzzles him.

"Go rrright ahead," he invites, purring in a tone that calms the Tia.

"Right… N-No biting," he gasps as the bigger seeker kisses up his shoulder and neck, feeling his clothing being slowly slid off. "No… no inviting F'zuula to join-"

"Not happening anyway," he's interrupted by a possessive growl and he wonders if his head is swimming or if that's just F'rhuza's scent.

"Okay… and, don't ask about any…"

"Scars," the Nunh finishes for him, "I can guess, don't worry." He soothes the sting of his knowing by stripping Tydan down to his underwear - and pauses at the harness under his clothes. There's a second where his dislike of L'xayv turns to absolute hatred, but his cock makes its approval known by pressing against his clothes and his ears lower. "You mind keeping this on for now?" He asks the white haired miqo'te, watching his face twist in displeasure. "Trust me, Tydan…"

"I do and that's the worst part of this," he growls unhappily, reaching to pull of F'rhuza's clothes with deft hands.

His tail flicks up in surprise as the Nunh pulls him into a kiss while letting him work, a whine coming from him as he submits to it and opens his mouth to be plundered thoroughly. "Handsome, prrretty Tydan," F'rhuza coos and pushes him onto his back on the furs and blankets of his bedroll, fingers tracing strong paths downwards as he follows them with his lips and teeth. Nipples nipped and lapped at, causing the Tia to arch upwards with a sigh. F'rhuza maps down his smooth belly with kisses on every ilm of skin he can reach, hands already on Tydan's hips and squeezing gently. 

"H-Hey," Tydan complains, "this… isn't needed… you can just…  _ oh fuck! _ " His legs come up and grip either side of the Nunh's head as his cock's engulfed in wet warmth, slamming his head back as the taller man sucks and licks him to full mast. " _ Shit _ … F'rhuza Nunh,  _ sir _ … ah?" He lifts his head to find out why his dick is suddenly cold to see the Nunh's red eyes narrowed at him. His ears tilt back and he swallows nervously. Is he about to be punished? He trembles as he's leaned over - and kissed sweetly. 

"Not 'sir', Tydan," the man coos, "call me  _ Rhuza _ , sweet." His tension melts away, leaving him boneless under the Nunh.

"Rhuza,  _ Rhuza _ !" The paler seeker can only mewl as he's surrounded by warmth again, bucking helplessly at the strong suction. He's not used to being on the receiving end, and he's dragged over the edge embarrassingly quickly with a cry. His chest heaves as he watches F'rhuza sit up and lick his lips clean. "I should be... doing that for you," he eventually speaks, breathless. He feels like he owes the Nunh, should be the one doing the sucking and worshipping rather than being the one receiving it.

"But you taste so good," the larger seeker grins, watching the hint of a blush cross his bed partner's face. He relents from his teasing, beckoning Tydan over with a fond smile. "You can suck me if you want." He watches the Tia right himself and crawl over to his lap, lifting his hips to aid removing his underwear.

Tydan sucks in a breath as he sees the size of the Nunh's cock, imagines it splitting him wide open, and moans as he smells F'rhuza's musk. His pupils dilate and he purrs himself as he takes the head into his mouth, settling himself between the man's powerful legs as his eyes go half lidded and he finally feels somewhat in control. His new Nunh's dick makes his jaw ache just a bit (his brain screams that his  _ Nunh _ is still L'xayv but he forces it back), and he purrs more at the weight of it. Heavy, thick, virile and  _ safe _ , the taste tells him - this is not a man who will force or hurt him, even though he already knows it. 

He gets to work, sealing his lips around the flesh and bobbing, whining as he tastes precum on his tongue. Plenty of it as well, he has to keep swallowing as he sucks. Is the Nunh close to his rut season? Tydan's a little apprehensive to find out. He whines as he's pulled off the thick length, digging his nails in so he can't be moved as easily.

"Rhuza," he complains, "let me finish you off…" The Nunh chuckles breathlessly, ruffling his hair.

"Hmm… no, I want to come inside you, Tydan." He leans back against the solid board at the back of the bedroll, holding his hands out to him. One holds a bottle of oil that Tydan recognises; it's what F'huza uses to keep his armour supple. Three of the opposite hand's fingers are already slick.

"You want me to ride you?  _ Nunh _ ," he purrs, straddling his lap and barely getting situated before the taller seeker lifts him up. "Ah-mm!" He's kissed silent as a hand slips under his tail, the appendage lifting straight up his back in open invitation when a finger probes at his ass carefully. It's foreign, as most things when it comes to how he's being treated. The finger slides inside, followed by the second and he shudders as the Nunh begins to prep him. His own member is hard again already, and he pulls back from the kiss to breathe. 

"R… Rhuza… You don't have to - gods that's so good - I can take it without… nnnhh…" He has to give up protesting when it feels this good for him, even if he feels he doesn't deserve it. "Fuck, me, please just take me, I-I need you  _ inside me _ !" His face is ablaze as he shouts it, though the only response he gets is the fingers leaving him wide and empty. He opens his eyes, panting, to see F'rhuza steadying his hips and gazing at him with open fondness.

"Take what you need then, Tydan," the man tempts him, and he follows it.

Sinking down on the Nunh's length is an exquisite feeling for once, rather than  _ pain _ . Being prepped makes so much difference that he has to stop and savour it for a few seconds, a moan caught in his throat when F'rhuza is hilted deep in his body. There's some discomfort, but that fades under the touch of his Nunh's hands rubbing circles in the tensed muscles of his back.  _ His Nunh. _ Rhuza. He sighs the man's name contently, letting him hold him up for a few minutes.

He's not felt painless sex for ages with how the viper tribe have treated him and handed him round, and basks in the novelty of it, spurred to lift his hips and sink down again with a happy moan. His brain is scrambled, letting him think about nothing but enjoying riding the larger seeker, hands flexing on his shoulders as he stabilizes himself on each thrust down that presses the large cock deep inside him.

F'rhuza enjoys the sounds coming from his partner, smirking playfully in a way that has Tydan's eyes widening when he gets a better grip on the smaller man's hips and thrusts up into him as he presses down. The white haired miqo'te cries out in surprise and pleasure as he's abruptly sheathed fully again.

"Rhuza!! Ohgods do that again-" he nearly collapses against the Nunh's chest, clutching tight on his shoulders and burying his face in his neck. His tail curls upwards over his back in deference to F'rhuza. "Please, please fuck me hard," he whines, feeling the man tuck his chin over him protectively and purr deeply. "I can take it, fuck me hard!"

With such a heartfelt plea, who is F'rhuza to deny Tydan what he wants? Another whine escapes the Tia and he soothes him, crooning gently as he tilts his hips and  _ thrusts _ , rocking him each time.

"Gladly, prrretty," he purrs breathlessly, nuzzling his hair, ears, nudging his head up to steal his breath again. His hips thrust hard and deep, drawing moans and cries from Tydan along with sweet begging. The smaller man is so tight that he doesn't last too long, pulling Tydan down flush with his body and grinding as he bows his head. 

"Nnn-nno, no no no no, Rhuza, don't bite!" The pale haired Seeker panics, feeling teeth brush along his shoulder and squeezes his eyes shut, nails digging in as he can't pull away. One of the straps of his harness pulls tight and he whimpers, expecting the pain of a mating bite any second. There's none but he has no time to question it as there's a harsh thrust under him and it pushes him into another orgasm. His hips are pulled down tight and held, and his tail tugged. F'rhuza gets bigger inside him and he cries out as his brain seizes, feeling himself being spilled inside.

"Nonono not the knot! Don't knot me, he'll punish me-I?" he's babbling when the Nunh coos and purrs deep, petting his ears and holding him close, stroking a hand down his back to further soothe him. 

"It's okay, Tydan," F'rhuza reassures him, "come on, breathe sweetling. Handsome pretty sweet man. You're good, so good." His fingers run up and down the smaller man's back, soft affectionate touches that settle him down and make him wilt and curl into his neck. The soft sounds of crying surface after a moment and the Nunh thrums deeper in his chest, soft chuffs escaping his throat as he praises him without words. It makes Tydan feel safe and his tears dry.


End file.
